Pokemon Interview
by Shipping Is My Latest Fashion
Summary: Ever wanted to question or dare your favorite Pokemon character? Well this is the place! YOU ask the questions. YOU make the dares. Just keep it K - T rated. Chapter 9 is up! And important authors note!
1. Interview: How To Ask And Dare Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! **

**Also, this story is inspired by alltimelow777 and SimonandJeanetteAreBest who both wrote "Victorious Interview". **

**The characters I chose for this have all been Main Characters at one point in the series. Except Drew, Harley, Paul, and Gary. I just picked them cause...I can(:  
**

**Enjoy(:  
**

* * *

**Me: **Hiya! Welcome Pokemon Fans! Here's a place where you can ask the group questions. Say hi, guys.

**Ash: **Hi everyone!

**Misty: **(waves) Hi!

**Dawn: **Hey.

**Gary: **What's up?

**Brock: **Hello.

**May**: Hey guys!

**Harley**:*squeals* Oh hello my darlings!

**Drew:** S'up.

**Paul:**…Why am I here?

**James and Meowth: **We're Team Rock-

**Jessie**(Pushing them off their chairs and smiles): I'm Jesse! Hello my adoring fans!

**Everyone: ***_Sweatdrops*_

**Me: **Umm, okay then! So, in this FanFic just leave a review with your question and the group will answer it! You readers out there can also dare them, but try to keep it between K and T.

**Harley: ***whines* So your saying all someone has to do is review with whatever they want, basically? Now where is my laptop when I need it! *eyes May and Drew* '_Matchmaker sounds kinda fun'  
_

**Misty: **Wait, did you just say 'dares'?

**Paul: **There is no way I'm doing dares from random people on the internet.

**Misty:** Do you have any idea how many freaks are out there?

**Me: **That's why I'm keeping it all K - T

**Drew: **That just means all we're safe from is excessive beatings, gory deaths, and being cussed out.

**Harley: **And lets not forget the three letter word with an S.

**Me:***whacks Harley with laptop* Dude! Be quiet or I'll have to raise the rating! Besides guys, not everyone is crazy.

**Ash:** She's right, these are our fans after all.

**Jesse: **You mean my fans! These people are obviously here for me!

**Dawn: **I guess Ash is right.

**Misty: **Yeah...We're probably just overreacting. *takes a deep breath*

**Drew: **I still have a bad feeling about this.

**Me: **Now that everyone's not freaking out, bring on the questions and dares readers! And remember if it's anything-

**Paul:** Anything not T or lower then we can't do it. We got it already! Just end the chapter!

**Me: **Well then…I think someone needs a hug. Readers, this story is on you! We all eagerly await.


	2. Interview: Let's Start, Shall We?

**Misty:** Where's the interviewer?

**Brock:** She said she went to get coffee.

**Misty:** That was three and a half hours ago!

**Brock:** Hey, no need to freak out, she'll be back.

**Misty:** Well what do you expect me to do? She's been gone so long that everyone's-

**Ash**(sleeping)**:** MAGIKARP! Nooo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eat the magical ham, but I was so…hungry.

**Misty:** …asleep.

**Brock:** I wonder what he's dre-

**Ash**(sleeping)**:** Don't…eat me!

**Brock and Misty:** _*sweatdrops*_

**Gary****:** _*wakes up and punches Ash awake*_ Dude. Shut up.

**Ash****:** Ow! Gary! _*gets up and tackles Gary*_

**Me**(walks in): Umm…Hi?

**Misty:** Where have you been?

**Me:** I told y'all, I went to go get coffee.

**Misty****:** Three. Hours. Ago! _*turns red from anger*_ I'll gladly make this story rated M...

**Me:** Wow! No need to get carried away now! Isn't making me raise the rating a bit harsh? _*blows whistle*_ Up and at 'em people!

*Everyone finally wakes up; Ash and Gary stop fighting and take their seats, glaring at each other*

**Me:** Alright, now that everyone's awake and not-fighting, lets start this interview shall we?

**Dawn:** _*yawns*_ Who was fighting about what?

**Misty:** You don't wanna know.

**Me:** Time for the first question! From **BeatHimUpQuietly**-

**Paul:** Oh, the name makes me feel _really_ safe.

**Me:** Be quite. This is a question to…Oh, looky here Paul its for you!

**Paul:** Joy.

**Me:** Okay, **BeatHimUpQuietly**: **"I dare Paul to tell us about his first girlfriend.**"

**Paul:** Just some chick.

**Dawn:** Aww! Pauly had a girlfriend!

**Paul:** Did you just call me 'Pauly'?

**Me:** Elaborate!...Pauly.

**Paul:** Fine. It was a girl named Aubrey. We we're neighbors for a few years.

**All girls:** Aw!

**Ash: **So what happened to her?

**Paul:** I guess she got bored with me.

**Dawn:** I'm so sorry, Paul.

**Paul:** _*rolls eyes* _Can we move on to the next question. I didn't come here for sympathy.

**Brock:** Now that I think about it, I didn't even come here for an interview! I got a letter saying Nurse Joy was-

**Me:** Sorry to interrupt but we are pressured for time! So next we have, **Pokemonrul432** who has a question for Misty. **"Why don't you go to visit Ash and Brock in Sinnoh?"** He also says everyone misses you and that you were the best.

**Misty:** Aw, Thank you. Well, I just never have time since I'm running the gym.

**Ash:** Well, can't your sisters run it for a little while?

**Brock:** Yeah, we do miss you, Mist.

**Misty:** Leave those three in charge? I have a reputation to live up to. I would love to visit, though…Maybe I will. I don't know.

**Me:** We also have a special dare from **Pokemonrul432** for Jesse-

**Jesse: **Yes! I'll do whatever it is my fans want.

**Me:** Anything, huh?

**Jesse:** Yea!

**Me:** Okay…**Pokemonrul432 dares you to marry James. **

**James and Jessie:** _*blushes*_ What?

**Meowth:** Ahahaha! I love dis' person! Entertainment and we're only a few minutes into the interview!

**May:** I call saying the vows!

**Drew:** _*snickers*_ I don't know. That's an important job, May. Are you sure you can remember how to do it?

**May:** Yes! _*Ahem*_ Jessie. Do you vow to take James as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

**Jessie:** _*glares at May*_ I'm not-

**Me:** You said you would do _anything_ for your fans. Plus you have too.

**Jessie:** Say's who?

**Me:** Says me...Your contract...And...Tracey lock the door!

*Tracey falls from the ceiling and runs out the door, locking it behind him*

**Brock:** Tracey? When did he get here?

**Me:** I told him to come when I got my coffee so that if you guys tried to get out of dares, he would lock the doors before someone made a run for it.

**Drew:** Smart.

**James**(takes Jessie's hand)**:** Come on Jess, it's just a dare.

**Jessie:**_ *glances at hand and turns slightly red*_

**May: **So...Jessie?

**Jessie: **Fine, I do.

**May:** James. Do you vow to take Jessie as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

**James: **I do.

**May:** You may now kiss the bride!

*Jessie and James lean in and kiss*

**Dawn and Misty:** Awww!

**Me:** Aw! Cute. Now sit down.

*May, Jessie, and James sit down*

**May: **Eee! That was fun!

**Me: **Well that ends this session.

**Ash: **We only did three things though.

**Drew:** Let's be happy that's _all_ we did.

**Me: **Trust me, there's more dares and questions coming I'm sure. In the meantime though, we'll see you guys next time! Can't wait for more questions and dares guys!

* * *

**Note: The more questions/dares I get the longer the chapters will be(;**


	3. Interview: The Crazyness Begins

**Me:** Welcome back, everyone! Who's ready for more?

**Gary:** I'm not.

**Me:** Well, sucks for you then.

**Dawn:** Where's Paul?

**Me: **He got a cold, so he's gonna be gone for a chapter or so. Okay, first question is from **BeatHimUpQuietly, "Gary, tell us 3 things you learned in Sex Ed."**

**Gary:** Why?

**Me: **Cause he asked, now go.

**Gary:** Well teen pregnancy's cause over 9 billion pokedollars worth of support in just one continent/region. Abstinence is the promise not to have sex till marriage…Oh! And I also learned you could get STD's from it.

**Ash and Dawn:** ST whats?

**Gary:** _*whispers to them an example of an STD*_

**Ash:**…AHH! Mental picture!

**Dawn:** It. Burns!

**Harley:** See kids. You should only do it with the person you love. Because, when a man and a woman love each oth-

**Me**_(whacks Harley with laptop)_**:** Shut up! I don't wanna raise the rating!

**Harley:** I'm sorry!

**Me:** Now from **Poliwhirl42; "Brock, out of Pike Queen Lucy, Suzie, Wilhemina, Holly, and Autumn, which do you feel you had the best relationship and why?"**

**Brock:** Hmm…They were all very beautiful women. I'd have to say that Suzie had my heart for a while. Every time I looked at Vulpix I couldn't help but think of her. Which is why I gave Vulpix back after seeing her with Zane…I knew I had to let her go. On the other hand Holly showed a lot of interest in me and I am looking forward to seeing her in the future. Does that make any sense?

**Me:** Totally. It's kinda sweet…

**Brock:** So this is why girls talk about their feelings, huh? It kinda feels good.

**Gary:** Dude...Don't turn as straight as a rainbow, okay?

**Brock:** Hey! I'm always going to be as straight as a piece of cardboard...Or a table...Or something else like that.

_*Tracey walks in and starts attaching helmets to everyone*_

**Drew:** Uhh…What are these?

**Me:** You'll see. Next question is for Drew.

**Drew:** Fine.

**Me: Midnightheart: "Where do you get your roses from? Do you have a rose garden in you clothes?"**

**Drew:** What the heck?

**Me:** Answer the question!

**Drew:** Alright! No I don't. They don't even have those, do they?

**James: **I don't think so.

**Me:** Okay, she also asks, **"Do you only give roses to May?"**

**Drew:** …Aha…No._ *Drew gets shocked by helmet*_

**Me:** Liar!

**Drew:** What the heck was that?

**Me:** A lie detector, courtesy of MidnightheartXxX, isn't she just swell?

**May:** So I'm the only one you give roses too?

**Me:** Before this gets awkward lets move on. Drew, **MidnightheartXxX** also dares you-

**Drew:** Seriously? More!

**Me:** Seriously. More. She **"Dares you to jump into a crowd of your fangirls."**

**Drew:** No. Way.

**Me:** …Without a shirt.

**Gary:** Dude, that's suicide!

**Me:** Sucks for him.

**Drew:** You don't understand, this is serious! I might not come back.

**Me:** Aren't you being over dramatic? Plus you have to anyways.

**Drew:** Aw man,_*gets up and takes off shirt_* Where's the fangirls?

**Me:** Tracey!

_*Tracey opens the door and fangirls run inside while Drew stands on his chair*_

**Drew:** Here we go.

**Gary:** I knew you well, man.

**May:** You've just gotta come back!

**Drew:** I'll try._ *takes deep breath and dives into fangirl crowd*_

(Everyone waits while fangirls scream and cheer; 15 minutes later Tracey finally pushes the last of the fangirls out the door, getting scratched by nails.)

**Drew:** _*laying on the ground with kissy marks on his face*_ Where am I?

**Gary: **Dude, you've got guts.

**May:** Drew! You're alive!_ *helps Drew over to chair*_

**Me:** Ahaha, that's was funny!

**Ash:** He almost died...

**Me:** Maybe that's why it's funny.

**Harley: **You realize you would have had to raise the rating, right?

**Me:** Oh my gosh! I'm so glad your okay Drew!

**Drew:** Whatever.

**Me:** Next, we have another dare for Drew from **Pokemonrul432: "I dare Drew to swim through a pool...of Feraligators...holding a dead chicken.?"**...Interesting dare. Try reading that without pausing at the crazy parts.

**Drew: **What's with people and trying to kill me! Everyone else is getting easy, non-life threatening stuff.

**Me: **Maybe people just don't like you.

**Drew: **Do I have to?

**Me:** _*nods*_ Unfortunately. Try not to die, okay? Tracey bring me the remote and dead chicken!

_*Tracey runs in with chicken and remote*_

**Me**_(presses button and pool of Feraligators appears, then hands Drew the dead chicken)_**:** Thank you, Tracey! Now go Drew!

**May:** You'll be okay, Drew!

**Ash:** Good luck!

_*Drew takes a deep breath and jumps in pool, swimming from on side to the other. Just barley avoiding getting his hand bitten off by a Feraligator*_

**Me:** Way to go.

**Drew**_(panting)_**:** Shut...up...and...where's my...shirt?

**May**_(hands him shirt)_**:** Here.

**Drew:** Thanks.

**Me: **Next, also from **Pokemonrul432** for Meowth: **"What was your worse accident in any of your blast offs? Did you get severely injured or what?"**

**Meowth:** Well, there was this one time we got blasted off while we were frozen and slammed into the edge of a cliff when we landed. That's the last time I remember that it hurt the most.

**Jessie:** Agreed. That hurt.

**James:** And it was off-camera, so it was for nothing!

**Me:** Ouch. We have a question for Dawn from **HollyBerry: "Why are you the only person in the world who doesn't hate Paul?"**

**Dawn:** Well, sure he acts mean and all, but as far as I know he may have had a tragedy in his life. He might just want a friend deep inside, but thinks it's a sign of weakness. Why should I judge him when I hardly know him?

**Ash:** I never thought of it that way.

**Dawn:** _*shrugs*_ We should be understanding. No one is like that unless there's something that happened to them to make them that way.

**Me:** Also from **HollyBerry, "Misty, when have you been insanely jealous of something?"** And **" When you went to Altomare, right when you left and you dropped Togapi because Bianca or Latias kissed Ash, was that shock or jealousy?"**

**Misty**: I use to be insanely jealous that my sisters were always prettier then me and more loved, I'm kinda over it though.

**Me:** And about Altomare?

**Misty:** Shock of course. Why would I be jeal- _*gets shocked*_

**Me:** I probably should have reminded you about the lie detectors.

**Misty:** You think?

**Me:** So you were jealous then?

**Misty:** Maybe a little...

**Ash:** Really?

**Brock:** Wow. You always have been pretty dense.

**Me: HollyBerry also dares Drew to kiss May.**

**Drew and May:** _*blushes*_ No way!

**Me:** Always making this difficult...Barry!_ *Barry walks in*_

**Dawn:** Hi Barry!

**Ash:** Barry!

**Barry: **Hi guys.

**Me:** Barry, I need you to explain the contract to Drew and everyone else.

**Barry:** _*Ahem*_ "I hear-by accept all dares given by my fans/anti-fans. I also agree to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth when asked a question. If I refuse to obey my promise, as shown by the signature below, then I cannot battle or enter contests ever again. Signed-"

**Me:** You all signed it. Besides is kissing May really worse then jumping into a group of crazed fangirls shirtless or almost being eaten by Feraligors?

**Drew: **I guess not.

**Me:** So do it!

**Drew:** Alright already!

**May:** Wait, don't I get a say in-

_*Drew pulls May into a quick kiss*_

**Misty and Dawn: **So cute!

**Harley**_(squeals)_**:** My favorite couple ever! I wish I had my camera.

**Jessie:** It's about time, I thought I would die before I saw this.

**Meowth:** Aw, Twerp love.

**Drew and May: **It was a dare!

**Brock:** Still counts if you ask me.

**Me:** Aww! Now that that's over, next **HollyBerry** says, **"I dare Meowth to sit upside down between two chairs for the rest of the interview and whenever he speaks there must be the word cheeseburger in every sentence. OR ELSE"**

**Meowth: **That's ridiculous!

**Jessie:** You have to do it.

**Meowth:** I don't wanna!

**James:** If the green haired twerp could do two dares that almost killed him, you can do this.

**Meowth:** Arg!_ *sits upside down between two chairs*_

**Me:** Comfy?

**Meowth:** No.

**Me:** No, what?

**Meowth:** No. _*grumbles* _Cheeseburger.

**Me:** Who's a good kitty! Next we two questions for Dawn from **Twinleaffan124: "Of all of Ash's current rivals in Sinnoh that are here, that completely means Gary is out of the picture. Sorry Gary!...and since Paul is not here...Who would you like to battle in a contest? "**

**Gary:** Wow, I feel loved.

**Dawn:** I guess it'd be Barry.

**Me: **Next question from** Twinleaffan124: "What do you want him to wear? Hat,boots,cloak and medieval clothing, or tuxedo with tie and polished shoes?"**

**Dawn:** The first one. It's more...creative and Barry would probably look pretty good in a medieval outfit.

**Barry:** Really?

**Dawn:** Mhm.

**Me: **Twinleaffan124 also has a special dare for you both in the next chapter.

**Dawn:** Aww, why can't we hear it now?

**Me:** Because, I don't want this chapter to be super long. I'll have it up soon, though. Bye everyone! See you next time!

* * *

**Sorry for cutting off on Twinleaffan124's dare guys (especially you Twinleaffan124) but I can't strand when a chapter it longer than the Nile River. I think shorter chapters are best and easier to read. So I'll start writing right now and have it up soon! Still taking dares and questions though!**


	4. Interview: Crazier? Impossible!

**Me: **We're back!

**Drew:** Hurray.

**Me:** Knock it off. To start things, lets continue with **Twinleaffan421** who's dare is: **"At the next contest the rival must be wearing your chosen attire, and you must beat him or you owe him a hundred Pokedollars. If you win he will buy you any dress,shoes,hat,or/and clothes you want."** So, we're going to have a contest battle here!

**Dawn:** Really? Awesome!

**Barry:** I'm game!

**Me:** Then lets light this thing! _*presses another button on remote and stage appears.*_

_(Dawn and Barry hope on stage. Barry goes backstage to get attire on then comes back out on stage)_

**All the girls:** _*whistle*_ Woo!

**Barry:** Let's do this!

**Me:** Alright, begin! Since we don't really need an Appeal round, lets move straight to the battle!

**Dawn:** Piplup go!

**Barry:** Empoleon!

_(Piplup and Empoleon appear on the stage.)_

**Dawn:** Piplup, Bubblebeam!

**Barry:** Dodge and use Grass Knot!

_*Piplup's Bubblebeam just barely misses Empoleon. Empoleon successfully uses Grass Knot on Piplup, who trips and falls on his face.*_

**Dawn: **Piplup? _*Piplup nods and stands up*_ Alright, use Whirlpool!

_*Piplup uses a large Whirlpool forward, making it inescapable to Empoleon, hitting him directly.*_

**Barry:** Empoleon, stand up! _*Empoleon stands up*_ Okay use-

**Me:** End.

**Barry and Dawn:** What?

**Me:** Sorry, we can't have this last a whole chapter. So…_*turns to Harley, May, and Drew*_ Which move showed the most beauty?

**Harley:** Barry's move! Did you see the beauty in that power?

**Drew:** Heh, Dawn's by far. She's doing much better than May did at this point in her travels.

**Brock:** Gee Drew, why don't you tell us how you_ really_ feel?

**May:**_ *punches Drew*_ Why are you so mean to me?

**Drew:** I am not mean to you. _*get's shocked*_ Hey! I wasn't even answering a question from the readers!

**Me:** _*shrugs_* I never said it wouldn't shock you if someone other than the readers asked you something.

**May: **Anyways, I liked Dawns a bit better, Barry. She has more experience though.

**Dawn:** Yay!

**Barry:** Aw man! Now I have to buy her something!

**Me:** Sucks to be you. You'll buy it later, okay? Now, _*holds up picture of two kids playing at a lake in an envelope*_ Barry, **Twinleaffan42** asks: **"Do you really not remember your childhood?"**

**Barry:** Nope.

**Me:** Open this, _*gives Barry envelope and he opens it, eyes getting wide*_

**Barry:**...I-I remember now.

**Me:** Good, now you have to kiss Dawn 100 times.

**Dawn and Barry:** What!

**Me:** It's part of Twinleaffan42's dare.

**Barry:** Fine, _*kisses Dawn 100 times*_

**May:** How cute!

**Drew:** Their being dared...

**May:** But it's so sweet anyways!

**Barry:** My lips hurt...

**Me: **Alright, now **Twinleaffan42** asks Dawn:_ "Did you feel sad when Barry didn't remember you when you where kids?"_

**Dawn: **Well, of course. He was, like my best friend.

**Me: **Mhm. Understandable.

**Barry:** _*Hugs Dawn*_ I'm sorry.

**Me:** Next from-

_(The door opens and Paul walks in.)_

**Me: **Well, welcome back Pauly.

**Paul:** _*glares*_ Yeah, yeah.

**Me: **Okay, so from **thelivingtunic, "Meowth, if I rub the charm thing on your head, would it make me lucky?"**

**Meowth:** Uhh…You know I've never really thought of that. Cheeseburger.

**James:** Let's find out. _*rubs charm*_

**Meowth:** Hey, Cheeseburger knock it off!

**Me:** Next from **thelivingtunic** we have a dare for Paul, **"I really don't like you…I dare you to get beaten up by a Hariyama!"**

**Paul:** Yeah, well thelivingtunic, I'm not particularly fond of you ether at this moment.

**Me:**_ *whistles and a Hariyama falls from the attic*_

**Misty:** What else is up there?

**Me:** You know how they never found the real Waldo?

**Misty:** Yea…

**Me:**...Alright! So Paul, go on ahead and…get beat up.

**Paul:** This is ridiculous. I just got rid of my cold.

**Me: **You know what? If you don't like it, go on the internet and complain. Now while Paul gets beat up by Hariyama, let's welcome our surprise guests! Daisy, Violet, and Lily!

**Misty:** What?

**Lily:** Aw, Aren't you happy to see us baby sister?

**Violet:** Yeah, hun?

**Misty:** Who's watching the gym?

**Daisy:** We just left a box of badges with some guy, so he can give it to the trainers who come in.

**Misty:** Grrrr…

**Ash: **_*holds Misty back*_ Aha…Hi guys.

**Me:** We have a dare from **Poliwhirl42 **for…Tracey? **"I dare you to kiss Daisy." **Well then…TRACEY!

_*Tracey runs in through the door*_

**Me:** Kiss Daisy.

**Tracey:** Excuse me?

**Misty:** Kiss. My. Sister.

**Daisy:** Well, hello.

**Tracey:** _*blushes* _Um..Okay.

_*Tracey kisses Daisy*_

**The guys: **Woo! You go Tracey!

**Misty:** I think I'm gonna vomit.

**Tracey:** Thank you Poliwhirl42!

**Me:** Alright, Tracey escort Misty's sisters out the door and take Barry with you.

**Ash:** Why Barry?

**Me:** Well, I decided to have all the people who are just dropping in to do a few dares stay in the building, just not in the room with the main people I'm interviewing. Plus…He drank the last of my coffee and won't stop jumping up and down.

**Dawn:** He has to buy me something though!

**Me:** Later. Next from **Silver Spiral**…Wait! I need Barry for this one. And Paul! You can stop getting beat up now.

_(Paul looks up and Hariyama goes back into the attic. Tracey leaves with Misty and her sisters and Barry sits down again, shaking from the caffeine)_

Me: Okay, **Silver Spiral: "Paul has to sing it's a small world at the top of his lungs, Barry has to sit on the ceiling, Gary has to tap dance and Meowth has to dance ballet. In a tutu. At the same time, of course."**

**Gary:** Your kidding right?

**Paul:** I hate my life.

**Meowth:** How am I suppose to dance ballet if I'm upside down. Cheeseburger.

**Me:** You can be excused from that for this for this dare. Alright guys, start it up.

_(Barry jumps up and tries to run up the wall to get to the ceiling. Gary stands up and begins tap dancing and Meowth gets up, tripping from all the blood that rushed to his head. Tracey hands him a tutu and he starts doing ballet)_

**Paul:** _*sigh*_

_It's a world of laughter, a world or tears._

_Its a world of hopes, its a world of fear._

_There's so much that we share, That its time we're aware._

_Its a small world after all._

_Its a small world after all._

_Its a small world after all._

_Its a small world after all._

_Its a small, small world._

_There is just one moon and one golden sun. _

_And a smile means friendship to everyone. _

_Though the mountains divide, _

_And the oceans are wide, _

_It's a small small world._

**Ash:** Ahaha! My rivals…I love you Silver Spiral!

**Misty:** Agreed.

_(May and Drew fall off the couch, laughing. While Team Rocket takes pictures with their camera phones of Meowth.)_

**Me:** I…I..c-can't b-breath! Aha! Ash…From **Silver Spiral: Since you've been rather neglected I think I'll have to ask you a little question. "How come you sent out Charizard to fight Rudy? If I remember correctly that certain Pokemon had an obsession with burning your face. Ooh, where you jealous?"**

**Ash: **Ch-Charazrd always came threw for me when I needed it too.

**Me:** Okay guys, you can all stop now. Meowth, sit upside down again.

_(They all stop and take a seat, Meowth sits upside down again)_

**Paul:** That was humiliating.

**Me:** Alright from **MidnightheartXxX**-

**Drew:** Crap. Crap. Crap. _*hids behind May*_

**Me: MidnightheartXxX** has a question and dare for Gary: **"Why were you so arrogant, I mean you were a complete jerk (no offense) And I dare you to go ballroom dance with Harley in public."**

**Drew:** Safe. _*sighs in relief*_

**Gary:** Arrogant? I think you mean rose boy here? But whatever, if I am arrogant it's because I'm allowed to be. Because, I'm that awesome.

**Me:** Now go ballroom dance with Harley in public.

**Gary:**_ *freezes*_ Oh yeah. Forgot about that...

**Me:** Your contract...

**Gary:** Alright, lets go...Harley.

**Harley:** Your really gonna let us go outside? _Really?_

**Me:** Pfft. Of course not. I'm smarter than that.

**Gary: **Thank. God.

**Me: **We're bringing in the paparazzi instead.

**Gary:** I hate you.

**Me:** Love you too. Tracey!

_(Tracey opens the door and people with camera's run inside.)_

**Me:** Dance!

_(Harley takes Gary's hands and the two begin ballroom dancing.)_

**Everyone:** Uhh..._*looks disturbed*_

_(Paparazzi takes pictures until the song comes to an end. Tracey comes back in and forces them out again)_

**Me:** You guys are good. Mind teaching me to dance?

**Gary:** This never happened.

**Me:** According to PokeMagazine it did. **MidnightheartXxX** also has a dare for Drew-

**Drew:** This can't be good.

**Me: MidnightheartXxX: " I think Im going to give you a break so instead of a life-threatning dare you just have an embarassing one ^_^ OK You have to wear a pink dress, make your hair an afro and die IT purple.. Either that or I will tell your fangirls where you sleep and give them a key to get in! So yeah your choice!"**

**Drew:** So I can pick? Because, I really don't want to do the first one.

**Me: **I think so...

**May:** Aww, you'd look cute with purple hair...Although pink isn't really your color.

**Drew:** Your really not helping. Like, at all. So...Give them the key! I'll find somewhere else to sleep.

**Me: **Your no fun. Alright, Misty **MidnightheartXxX** dares you to: ** "Go into a room full of bug pokemon.. For atleast 20 minutes and then Ash can save you."**

**Misty: **You are not nice MidnightheartXxX!

**Drew:** I feel your pain.

**Me:** We have a closet with a bug Pokemon right over there. _*Points to closet*_ Are you going to go, or are we going to have to have Hariyama force you?

**Misty:** Aha!_ *looks nervous*_ Let's not be drastic. _*Gets up and walks to closet, looking back at Ash before she goes*_ Exactly 20 minutes, okay?

**Ash: **I promise, Misty. I know your afraid of them. Good luck.

**Misty:** Thank you. _*closes door and everything is quiet*_

**Me:**...Sounds like she's doing al-

**Misty:** AHHHH! Eww! Get away!

**Me:** _*sweatdrops*_ Nevermind. That's it for this chapter. Since Misty has to stay in there for 20 minutes, we'll end this chapter and continue right where we left off! Bye!


	5. Interview: Romance Dares Starting Up

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I'm working on a new format for this story (starting from chapter 1). Your wait didn't go unrewarded! I put two chapters up! So be sure to read the previous chapter! **

* * *

**Brock:** 3...

**Jessie:** 2...

**Drew:** 1...

**Me:** Alright Ash, go and save her.

**Ash: **Alright, Mist! I'm coming!

_(Runs into the closet and finds Misty huddled in the corner, surrounded by Weedles. Ash walks past them and picks Misty up bridle-style, carrying her back out into the interview room. He sets her down on the chair and pats her on the back)_

**Gary:** Is she going to be alright?

**Me:** Give her some time. Welcome back trusty...creative readers! Continuing from where we left off. **MidnightheartXxX** also has a dare for Ash, which I'm not sure you'll like or dislike, dude. **"You and Rudy have to have a battle for Misty's heart and if you fail she will have to be his forever *Laughs evily*"**

**Misty: **I'm...not e-even in this dare...and I'm already suffering.

**Ash:** I'm game.

**Brock:** Your not even concerned that you'll lose Misty to him...Forever?

**Ash:** Huh?

**Everyone:** _*sweatdrops*_ Dense.

**Me:** Tracey! Bring in Rudy!

_(Tracey unlocks the door and lets Rudy in. Rudy looks around at everyone then see's Misty and hearts for in his eyes.)_

**Rudy:** My lovely Misty. We meet again.

**Misty: **_*blushes with a frown*_ Go battle with Ash for my heart.

**Rudy:** Of course. And I won't lose!

**Ash:** We'll see about that!

**Me:** Begin!

**Rudy:** Starmie, go.

**Ash:** Your up Pikachu!

_(Starmie comes out of Rudy's pokeball and Pikachu runs in as Tracey lets him in.)_

**Ash:** Pikachu, Volt Tackle!

_(As the battle goes on everyone starts talking.)_

**Me:** I would kill for a coffee right about now.

**May:** Coffee? Try some real food. We've been in here for hours.

**Drew:** She's right, do you actually plan on feeding us anytime soon?

**Me: **Your right, I should do tha-

**Meowth:** Shouldn't you guys be cheering on the cheeseburger twerp?

**Brock:** When has Ash ever lost an important battle?

**Paul:** He lost a few times to me.

**Dawn:** Those battles didn't have important stakes.

**Me: **Yeah. Mkay, I'll tell Tracey to order a pizza or something.

_(The battle continues. After Ash successfully hit Rudy with a Volt Tackle, Starmie hit Pikachu directly with a Swift attach.)_

**Ash:** Pikachu, Thunder!

_(Pikachu uses Thunder and strikes Starmie, almost knocking it out.)_

**Rudy: **Starmie, use Water Pulse!

_(Starmie uses Water Pulse, which slams into Pikachu, slamming it into the rest of the group, grabbing their attention.)_

**Misty: **Ash, you better not lose this!

**Ash:** Pikachu, you okay? _*Pikachu nods*_ Don't worry Misty! _*winks assuringly*_

**Misty:**_ *blushes*_

**Ash: **Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go!

_(Pikachu curls its little fists and uses a powerful Thunderbolt. Hitting Starmie directly, causing a KO.)_

**Rudy:** No!

**Ash: **Good job, Pikachu! That was fun Rudy.

**Misty: **Thank God, you won. _*Gives Ash a hug*_

**Ash:**_ *blushes*_ No problem, Misty.

**Me:** Alright, good-bye Rudy! Take a seat guys. Next we have a dare from **Brodioh: "You need to cook up a cheese sandwich for ash..." **Tracey! Sandwich stuff!

**Dawn:** Umm...Okay? _*Gets up and makes cheese sandwich given to her by Tracey*_ Here Ash.

**Ash: **_*eats*_ Thanks Dawn! It's reall- _*chokes and faints*_

**Dawn:** OH MY GOSH!

**James: **You killed the twerp!

**Me:** The next part of **Brodioh's **dare: **"... if he is poisoned then you can kiss him."**

**Dawn: **B-but, I didn't even...

**Me: **Tracey put in some kinda poison that only goes away when kissed by the person who touched it. Which means you.

**Dawn:** Don't kill me Misty. _*leans over and kisses the poisoned Ash on the floor.*_

**Misty:** Why would I kill you?

**Ash:** _*Opens his eyes and sees Dawn stop kissing him then blushes*_ What happened?

**Me:** Before this gets awkward, **Shalei **asks: **"Drew, I heard you cried after losing your first Contest. Is that true?**"

**Drew:** Yea, but everyone does. I mean, you work so hard for it and then you lose so quickly...

**May: **I know what your talking about.

**Me: Shalei: "Meowth, since HollyBerry made me laugh so hard at you, I'm going to dare you to—BUM PA DA DUM—TIGHTROPE WALK WEARING A RENAISSANCE-ERA DRESS AND HIGH-HEELS!" **

**Meowth: **Where do you people come up with this stuff, cheeseburger? !

**Me:** _*presses button and tightrope appears; Tracey gives Meowth the outfit* _Alright, be a good kitty and try not to fall...

**Meowth: **Why, cheeseburger, because your afraid to raise the rating.

**Me:**...Just go.

_(Meowth gets up and starts walking across; Halfway through he falls and uses his claws to grab onto the rope and hoist himself up. Meanwhile, Jessie is videotaping it and the rest of the group is laughing)_

Me: Lovely, now take a seat. Also from** HollyBerry: "Ash and Misty, you have to sing As Long As You're Mine from Wicked."**

**Ash and Misty:** Okay.

**_Misty:_**  
_ Kiss me too firecly _  
_ Hold me to tight _  
_ I need help believing _  
_ You're with me tonight _  
_ My wildest dreamings _  
_ Could not forsee _  
_ Lying beside you _  
_ With you wanting me! _

_ And just for this moment _  
_ As long as you're mine. _  
_ I've lost all resistance _  
_ And crossed the border line _  
_ And if it turns out _  
_ It's over too fast. _  
_ I'll make every last moment last _  
_ As long as you're mine. _

**Ash**:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
through different eyes  
Somehow i've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell.

**Misty and Ash:**  
Ever'y moment as long as mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time.  
Say there's no future,  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care!

Just for this moment  
As long as your mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you-oo  
As long as you're mine!

**Ash:**  
What is it?

**Misty:**  
It's just for the first time I feel... (whispered)... wicked.

**Me: **Now kiss! 30 seconds!

_(Ash and Misty lean in and kiss)_

**Brock: **Finally!

**Jessie: **Twerp love is kinda cute.

**Me:** Geez. People waited for seasons and seasons for you two to kiss...And one dare on this interview makes you both kiss. What the heck? Who writes your show, anyways? Whatever, moving on. From **Tillie the Brave and Bold: "May and Drew are to be locked in a closet for 37 minutes and 59 seconds exactly. Alone. Nothing to serious, you two! Ash and Misty cannot go more than 3 inches away from each other. NO MATTER WHAT! Paul and Dawn, you two have to K-I-S-S. Oh and Misty, you have to give Harley your mallet for a couple hours, I dare him to run around screaming whacking himself with the mallet."**

**Drew: **Nothing serious? What does that mean?

**Harley:** Well, if you ask me, it meant-

**Me:** Shut up! _*hits Harley with Misty's mallet then hands it to him*_ Now go hit yourself. Drew. May. Go into the closet. Tracey got the bug Pokemon out. Misty and Ash, no more than 3 inches, okay?

_(Dawn and May get locked into the closet and Ash moves his chair closer to hers so that they are touching; Harley starts hitting his head with a mallet)_

**Me:** Pauly and Dawn...Your turn!

**Paul and Dawn:** _*looks at each other then lean in and kiss*_

_(Barry suddenly runs inside and rams into Paul on the chair, knocking him off.)_

**Paul: **Dude!

**Me:** Twinleaffan124 made that apart of her dare that if you and Dawn kiss, Barry has to slam into you. So...

**Paul: **Yeah...Your on my list. Just like thelivingtunic. Not fond of you.

**Me: **That ends this chapter! Sorry it was kinda short guys, but I need Drew and May to be in that closet for-

**May:** Drew! Your in my space!

**Drew: **What space? This closet is beyond small!

**Me: **...For 37 minutes and 57 seconds. And I'll need them to continue this interview. Till next time, readers!


	6. Interview: Shipping?

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy and had absolutely no writing time. I promise I'll do my best to upload again soon!**

* * *

_(In the closet)_

**May:** How long had we been in this closet?

**Drew:** What am I? Master of time?

**May:** Jerk.

**Drew:** Whatever.

**May:** So…I'm really the only girl you give roses too?

**Drew:** This again? Yes. Yes you are. We've established that.

**May:** It's just…Why just me?

**Drew:** _*turns red* _Umm..Well I…For…

**May:** Drew? Your not claustrophobic are you?

**Drew: **_*smirks and pretends to be freaked out*_ Close. Spaces. Can't Breath.

**May:** Okay, stay calm! Just breath in and out. _*puts hand on his shoulder*_

_(Out of closet)_

**Me:** Thanks Tracey! _*takes pizza*_

**Tracey:** No problem. _*leaves, locking door again*_

**Me: **I got piz-

**Everyone:** SHHH! _*Presses ears against the closet door*_

**Me: **Uhh…Really?

**Dawn:** Yes, really.

**Harley**_ (still hitting himself with the mallet)_: Do you realize how long we've been waiting for something between them to happen?

**Me:** So have I guys, but I'm no-

**Paul:** Would you shut up?

**Me:** _*gasps*_ Paul, too?

**Gary:** We're all in shock.

**Me:** Gary?

**Gary:** You act like we don't have a romantic bone in our bodies.

**Me:** Right…Time to open the door.

_(Interviewer pushes everyone away from the door; ignoring protests and opens the door, seeing May hug Drew comfortingly.)_

**Everyone:** Awww.

**May** _(looking up and blushes)_: Hey, it's not what you think. He's claustrophobic and kept freaking out!

**Ash: **Sure.

**Me: **Come on guys! I have pizza and a long line of people who want to ask you questions and dare you. So sit down. **BeatHimUpQuietly** asks Paul: **"Did you really have a cold? Were you just in Kanto marrying Lt. Surge?"**

**Paul: **Do I look gay?

**Meowth:** Do you really want to ask the reviewers that, cheeseburger twerp?

**Paul:** _*sigh*_ They already hate me. Nothing new there. But to answer your questions ScaryUserName, No. I wasn't.

**Me:** Now **BeatHimUpQuuietly** dares Drew: **"I dare you to say 'That's what Gary said' everytime the author says something**." Ahaha!

**Drew:** You have got to be kidding me.

**Me:** Nope. **BeatHimUpQuietly: "Harley, I dare you to tell Paul he's a jerk in a squeaky voice, like in that stupid song."**

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**Harley** _(stops hitting himself and smirks, running over to Paul)_: You're a jerk. You're a jerk. You're a jerk.

**Brock:** I hate that song.

**Jessie:** No kidding.

**James:** It's kinda catchy though!

**Me:** I hated it.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**Me:** _*laughs*_ Alright, **BeatHimUpQuietly** asks Gary: **"Why are you so awesome? Are you just naturally awesome or do you take awesome steroids everyday?" **And May: **"What's your favorite color? :D"**

**Drew: **That's what Gary said.

**Gary:** Rose boy is getting irritating. Thanks for the question BeatHimUpQuietly. I'm naturally awesome. One of a kind.

**Ash:** _*smirks*_ That's one way to put it.

**Misty:** _*elbows Ash*_ Shut up.

**Dawn:** May's turn.

**May: **Thank you for putting the smiley at the end BeatHimUpQuietly! My favorite color is ether pink or red. I like ether. _*smiles happily :D*_

**Me: **We have a dare from **HollyBerry** for Brock: **"Brock, is it just me, or do you seem to play matchmaker with Ash and Misty?"**

**Drew: **That's what Gary said.

**Brock: **Well yeah, kinda. I like helping people who are perfect for each other realize it.

**Ash:** Perfect for each other? We usually can't be around each other for long without fighting.

**Me:** Misty! I forgot HollyBerry wanted me to give you this _*hands Misty the jackhammer*_

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**May:** _*smacks Drew*_

**Drew:** What was that for!

**May: **You're getting annoying.

**Drew: **Don't blame me! It was a dare. Blame BeatHimUpQuietly!

**May: **No! Because he's my new bestfriend.

**Misty:** _*smirks at Jackhammer and glares at Brock*_ You admit it! You did a terrible job, ya know! _*starts to stand up*_

**Me: **_*ahem*_ You and Ash can't be more than 3 inches apart.

**Drew: **That's what Gary said.

**Misty: **I don't need to be 3 inches away. _*turns on Jackhammer and throws it at Brock; hitting him in the head*_

**Brock:** Oww! Misty!

**Me:** Nice aim.

**Drew: **That's what Gary said.

**Me: HollyBerry** asks Meowth, Jessie, James, Gary and Brock: **"Do you agree with the now-famous saying popular among Pokeshippers and Contestshippers; If a girl saves a boy from drowning they're perfect for each other?"**

**Ash:** Pokeshipper?

**May:** I like the sound of the word Contestshipping. I could go for a contest right now.

**Me:**_ *smirks*_ I'm glad you like it, because Contestshipping is the fan pairing of You and Drew. Pokeshipping is the pairing of Ash and Misty. They're both quite popular ships. I personally support both.

**May, Drew, Ash, and Misty:** What!

**Drew:** Oh yeah, That's what Gary said.

**Brock:** *looks at Drew* Good save. I support both. I've been a Pokeshipper longer though. I agree with the saying, of course.

**Jessie:** Well, I guess I agree. I mean, they could just not want their friend to die. In this case though, the twerps are obviously into each other.

**James:** I completely agree! It also gives something for people to say 'aww' too.

**Gary:** I don't know. It seems kinda coincidental. Lets say Dawn saves me from drowning. She wouldn't do it because she loves me, but because she wouldn't just watch while a person dies in front of her.

**Meowth:** I'm more of a Rocketshipper if anyone was asking. Anyways, I think I agree with the saying.

**Drew: **_*blushing at this point*_ You people are insane!

**May:** Yeah, why would anyone think I'm attracted too…Drew!

**Harley:** Sweetie, your just in denial. It happens…Although I think you four have a serious case of it.

**Misty:** We are not in denial!

**Brock:** Technically your now in denial of being in denial.

**Ash:** I'm not in denial of have a headache. _*rubs head*_

**Me:** Maybe your just love-sick. _*smirks*_

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**May:** I can't wait till this chapter is over and you can stop saying that.

**Gary:** It's worse for me! That phrase is just degrading.

**Me:** Oh! Drew, HollyBerry also wanted you to have this. *hands him super sized first aide kit that has just about anything*

**Drew:** _*sighs*_ That's what Gary said. _*then smiles*_ Thank you HollyBerry.

**Me:** Okay, from my pal **Pokemonrul432**: **"****Barry, What is your problem making people pay a fine when they hit you? NO ONE IS GOING TO PAY SO STOP ALREADY!" **Tracey! Bring Barry in.

_(Tracey opens the door and a hyper Barry walks in)_

**Drew: **That's what Gary said.

**Barry:** I don't have a problem. I think I should be able to charge people for hitting me because it shouldn't be free.

**Paul:** You do realize that made almost no sense, right? _*punches Barry in the shoulder*_

**Barry:** Hey! You owe me-

**Paul:** Save it. Let's keep this interview going so I can go home.

**Me:** Alright, **Pokemonrul432** has a dare for Meowth:** "I dare you to ask Four Glameow and Three Persian one at a time out on a date and see if at least one of them say yes." **This should be good.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**Meowth:** Uh oh, cheeseburger.

**James:** Alright stud, you ready?

**Meowth: **I hope so, cheeseburger.

**Jessie: **Go get 'em tiger.

**Me:** And, because the combination of you saying "Cheeseburger" and Drew saying "That's what Gary said." I'm officially removing the dare that made you say cheeseburger. Since, it's been well over two chapters since you've been doing that and I'm afraid you might explode if you sit upside down for any longer. I'd rather not raise the rating or worse, get sued for death.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**Meowth**(_sits up correctly_)**:** Thanks.

**Me:** Tracey!

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

(_Tracey runs in and puts seven pokeballs next to the interviewer; Interviewer takes one and a Persian comes out._)

**Meowth:** Hey, sweetheart. You want a date with the Meowth-ster?

(_Persian blinks then scratches Meowth's face._)

**Meowth:** Owww!

**Me:** Next!

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

(_Five rejections later_)

**Me:** *_Releases a Glameow_* Alright, lets try again.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**Meowth: ***_Sighs and gently touches his scratched face_* Glameow, would you like to go out some time?

**Glameow:** _*tilts head lightly then smiles, nodding*_

**Meowth: **Seriously?

**Glameow:** Meow!

**Meowth:** Success!

**Me: **Alright, Tracey set up a small dinner for you behind the battle stage. Enjoy. Next we have a dare from **MidnightheartxXx**...! Ahahaha! Drew, your gonna love this, **"You see Drew, I was being nice, I gave you a choice but you chose the wrong one. Now YOU WILL PAY..My dare is you have to go on a date with ALL of your fangirls. And then break up with them and tell them its becuase your secretly in love with a puppy named Bob. THEN you have to tapdance in a tutu with Harley in a walmart on Black Friday."**

**Drew:** That's what Gary said...Oh God. Is it to late to say sorry?

**Paul:** Dude...Walmart on Black Friday.

**Drew: **_*sighs*_ Your right. It's to late.

**Me:** Alright, lets get started. Tracey! Bring in the fangirls. Everyone...I would brace yourself.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

(_Tracey lets in crazed group of fangirls, everyone's eyes widen when they continue to flow in. Hundreds appear._)

**Ash:** Gary doesn't even get that many fangirls!

**Gary:** I still have more than you, Ashy-boy.

**May**(_Gets shoved aside by a rabid fangirl_)_**:**_ Ow! Geez, couldn't you be gentle?

**Me: **Alright...So, we'll keep the fangirls here so you can have a "date" with all of them while you answer questions, MidnightheartxXx asks you.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said.

**Me: MidnightheartxXx: "Why are you so mean to May, You better watch out or one day she'll never want to see you again!"**

**May:** See! You are mean.

**Drew:** That's what Gary said and I am not mean to her...Well I was, but that was a while ago.

**Misty:** Uhh...

**Dawn:** You are kinda mean to her still...

**Drew:** Force of habit, maybe?

**May:** _*frowns*_ Not much of an answer.

**Me:** _*ahem*_** MidnightheartxXx **also asks, **"Would you rather have May dead or never be able compete in contest again?"**

**Drew: **That's what Gary said.

(_Everyone stares at him and waits for the answer, everything is silent except for the giggles of fangirls._)

**Dawn:** So...

(_Drew doesn't answer._)

**James:** Is the twerp, alive?

**Misty:**..._*eyes widen*_ Y-Your not thinking about it are you?

**May:** Drew!

**Drew:** What?

**Ash:** You have got to be kidding! Your actually thinking about this?

**Drew:** I am not! I'm pausing for dramatic effect. Look at yourselves, your almost out of your seats!

**May:** Ugh! _*looks away*_

**Paul: **Dude.

**Gary: **Way to go.

**Drew: **Okay, _*blushes*_ fine, I wouldn't. May more important.

(_Everyone sighs in relief; May still looks away, ticked off._)

**Drew**(_to May_)**:** What?

**May:** _*ignores*_

**Me:** Okay...Well, while the awkwardness eases into our little couple here-

**Drew and May:** We're not a couple. (_May looks away from Drew again._)

**Me:** We're gonna end the chapter. Oh, wait! Drew, don't you have something to tell you fangirls? And something you and Harley have to do?

**Drew: **That's what Gary said. Oh. Right. Girls? I'm secretly in love with a puppy named Bob. _*stands up and walks away from shocked girls*_ Alright, Harley we better go to Walmart and dance. Unless we want to be here for another year.

**Me:** Wait! Tracey!

(_Tracey runs in and puts devices on Harley and Drew's wrists._)

**Me:** These will go off if you leave Walmart unattended by Tracey. Alright, now we are gonna end the chapter! By everyone!

(_Drew and Harley are taken to Walmart by Tracey and tap dance in tutu's._)


	7. Interview: Things Are Heating Up

**Sorry it's been so long guys! Did you all miss me? :3 I hope so /3 Aha, anyways I have the next chapter already written out, but I'm going over it for mistakes. It's going to be the longest chapter in the story thus far. I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow or the next day(:**

* * *

**Jessie:** Welcome back!

**Dawn:** We've got a heck of a chapter for you guys!

**Me:** Hey! Those are my lines.

**Jessie:** Well we hardly got any speaking lines last chapter.

**Dawn**: Yeah!

**Me:** I can't make everyone happy. Now sit down. Well, Drew and Harley are still tap dancing and Tracey is with them, so they'll probably be gone for a little while. Which kinda messes up the set up for this chapter. So we're gonna jump ahead to a dare that doesn't include Harley, Drew, or Tracey. I think they'll be back halfway through this chapter. So we'll start with the longest dare we got right now. Twinleaffan124 dares Paul: ** "Paul...I dare you to explore every inch, YOU HEARD ME! EVERY INCH OF BOYLE VOLCANO IN ALMIA! NO EXCUSES! NOT ANOTHER VOLCANO! BOYLE VOLCANO! STARK MOUNTAIN CANNOT BE USED OKAY? You will only wear 7, not 8 or 5 or any other number! You need to wear 7 winter coats and jeans, mittens, 14 scarfs and you can only have the aid of Ash's Torkoal and a Drifblim. And you need to carry your Weavile on your back at all times, you can't let it fall or take a break, not even for a second! and you can't take your clothes off until you reached the crater or you'll need to start over again, oh! and you need to explore the magma chambers too...why did you think I told you that you need to have Ash's Torkoal? And you can only use Drifblim if there's a second floor and you need to explore on foot, except the magma of course...And finally you need to finish this in half an hour or you will get beaten up by my Infernape, who pretty much hates you because you abandoned pretty much a lot of your Pokemon, especially Chimchar. Try not to die okay?"**

**Everyone:** _*stares with wide eyes*_

**Me:** Well...Twinleaffan124 certainly has a...um imagination.?

**Paul:** She's trying to kill me! I swear!

**Me:** Well...I don't know. It's a risk...What if I have to raise the rating...Oh God!

**Misty:** _*stares at Interviewer then looks at Ash and Dawn*_ I seriously want to hit her right now. Ratings? He could die.

**Dawn:** Maybe she's a homicidal maniac.

**Me:** I can hear you. Anyways, Paul you better get to it...If it helps, I think the second floor was destroyed by Team Galactic last week.

**Paul:** Honestly, anything can help. Thank God for that.

**Me:** Hold on, _*put ankle alarm on him*_ This will go off if you leave the place without Tracey there. I'll call him to pick you up when Drew and Harley are done.

**Paul: **_*sigh*_ Alright. _*leaves*_

**Misty:** So...What now? Drew, Harley, Tracey, and Paul are gone. Can we take a break? I haven't slept in days, since we've been here.

**Me:** Hmm...Why not.

(_One hour later._)

(_Ash and Misty, still not allowed to be more than 3 inches apart are sleeping on the couch. Misty's head on Ash's shoulder. Brock is alseep in his chair. Gary is leaned against a wall, awake and talking to the Interviewer, both drinking coffee. Jessie and James are asleep on another couch, Meowth is laying on the ground near their feet. May is also asleep, but on the love-seat couch. Dawn is sleeping on her chair._)

**Gary:** How much are you getting paid to do this gig anyways?

**Me:** Well for every review the story gets, the company pays me about 10 grand.

**Gary: **Wow.

**Me:** Yep, it's pretty nice.

**Gary:** Do you get good dental insurance?

**Me: **Yeah. Yeah.

**Gary:** That's good.

_(Tracey walks in with Drew and Harley, who take their seats and throw the tutu's at the other side of the room. Paul walks in behind them and falls down, passing out from dehydration.)_

**Me:** Welcome back people. You okay, Paul?

**Paul:** Can I...take these...layers off?

**Me: **Yeah.

**Paul:** _*takes the layers of clothes off and sighs in relief* _Thank God.

Me: I wouldn't do that yet. **Twinleaffan124** also dares you: **"I dare you to race Barry, at Ice Lake, using an Empoleon (that is extremely aggressive) through the glaciers and whirlpools, and if you win, you get a special "treat"..."**

**Paul:** Aww man. I can't catch a break can I?

**Me:** No. Now go.

_(Paul leaves with Tracey and Barry. Paul's Empoleon headbutt's him before they start.)_

**Me:** While he's gone lets move on, **Pokemonrul432** asks Drew**: "What is the worst thing that has ever happened to you?"**

**Drew:** Signing that stupid contract and being stuck here.

**Me:** Okay, **Pokemonrul432** also has a dare for you and Dawn-

**Dawn:** Yay!

**Me: Pokemonrul432: "I dare you two to sing Angel of Music from the phantom of the opera and Drew you gotta sing Christine's Saprano PART! MHAAHAHAHA."**

**DAWN**  
Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really - you were perfect  
I only wish  
I knew your secret  
Who is this new  
tutor?

**DREW**  
Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
and I know he's here.  
Here in this room he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow i know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius

**DAWN**  
Christine, you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Christine, you're talking in riddles,  
and it's not like you.

**DREW**  
Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory

**DAWN**  
Who is this angel?  
This...

**BOTH**  
Angel of music, hide no longer.  
Secret and strange angel.

**DREW**  
He's with me even now.

**DAWN**  
Your hands are cold.

**DREW**  
All around me.

**DAWN**  
Your face, Christine, it's white.

**DREW**  
It frightens me.

**DAWN**  
Don't be frightened.

**Everyone:** *Applause's and laughs*

**Me:** Bravo! We also have a dare from **Pokemonrul432** for Misty: **"I dare you to complement each of your sisters on something different...and mean it."**

**Misty:** Oh, For the love of all things beautiful...

**Ash:** It's not as bad as most people's dares.

**Me:** Tracey!

_(Tracey walks in with Misty's sisters; Kissy marks on his face.)_

**Me:** _*staring at Tracey*_ Enjoying yourself?

**Tracey: **_*pauses to think*_…Yeah. Yeah.

**Me:** Good to know. Misty go on.

**Misty:** Oh boy. Well…Daisy-

**Me: **Wait!

**Misty:** What?

**Me:** I should remind you that you have a lie-detector on still.

**Misty:** Oh! Crud, I better think of something else then. Umm…Daisy you're nice.

**Daisy:** Aww! Thank you!

**Misty:** Lily you have nice hair.?

**Lily:** I know!

**Misty:** Violet, you have...Great style.

**Violet:** What? My hair's not pretty?

**Misty:** Oh boy.

**Me:** Tracey, take them out again.

**Tracey:** Can do. _*leaves with the girls*_

**Me: Pokemonrul432** asks May: **"Wat was your MOST embarassing Moment?"**

**May: **Well it's a tie between the time my mom tried to catch me thinking I was a Pokemon or the time Harley thought me and Drew were dating. As if.

**Drew:** Oh come on, May.

**Everyone:**_ *sweatdrops*_

_(Paul walks in, bruises covering his arms. He winces with every step before sitting down.)_

**Dawn: **What happened?

**Paul:** I won. So my "treat" was getting beat up by an Infernape and Absol.

**Misty:** Ouch!

**Ash:** Geez.

**Paul**: No kidding.

**May:** I'm sorry. Maybe if you try and be a little nicer, Twinleaffan124 won't hate you..._*puts hand gently on Paul's shoulder* _As much anyways.

**Paul:** _*sighs*_ If only.

**Drew**_(looking at May's hand on Paul's shoulder)_**:** ..._*frowns*_

**May:** _*looks at Interviewer*_ Could you at least do something about this?

**Me:** _*shrugs*_ Well...I guess I could save you from Twinleaffan421's other dares...

**Paul:** No. I can take it.

**May:** Are you kidding? She'll probably kill you. _*smirks and looks at Interviewer*_ Wouldn't it be a shame if you had to raise the rating?

**Me:** Gah! It's my Achilles heel! Twinleaffan124 has been a very loyal reader though. Sorry, Paul but your contract says you have to do it...

**Paul: **Whatever.

**Me: Twinleaffan124** also dares you:** "I dare you to wear a pink dress, pink tutu, pink shoes, pink cape, pink underwear, pink headband with a pink bow on, and pretend to be supergirl with the whole world watching: the paparazzi, the fans, the antifans, the staff, the emperors and empresses, the kings and queens, the prince and the princesses, every kid in the world and their parents and grandparents. Everyone on wide screen televisions, even all the Pokemon!"**

**Ash: **I should be laughing right now...But this chick really is trying to ruin you.

**Paul:** Are you kidding? This is the nicest dare she's done so far. At least under all that pink no one will know it's me.

**Drew:** Except for us. _*smirks*_

**May:** _*rolls eyes at Drew, then looks at Paul*_ No one is gonna tell anyone it's really you, Paul.

_(Paul goes backstage and puts on the pink dress, pink tutu, etc. Then walks out on stage while Tracey opens the door for the paparazzi. The world watches as Paul stands there on stage pretending to be supergirl.)_

**James: **These dares are getting hard to watch.

**Brock: **Painful is more like it. _*looks away*_

**Ash:** Yeah, I mean I hate the guy but this is a little overboard.

**Me**: Tracey, send them out.

_(Tracey pushes the paparazzi out, getting hit with a camera or two in the process.)_

**Tracey: **I'm getting paid right? By the end of this whole thing, I'm gonna need a trip to the doctor.

**Me:** Well discuss that later. Alright, Paul you can get out of that stuff now.

_(Paul goes backstage and changes)_

**Paul: **That was humiliating. I'm just glad my life wasn't in danger.

**May: **Well, you will be glad to know Twinleaffan124 has one more dare and then your done for a while...

**Paul: **_*sighs*_ The best news yet. I think I love you right now.

**Drew:** _*grumbles*_ Interviewer, give him the dare already.

**Me:** Oh! Sorry, I zoned out a bit. Alright, **Twinleaffan124**'s final dare for Paul: **"Okay I finally got it! You need cross a pool full of Gyrados, with whirlpools that were made by Kingdras, Lanturns that my electrify you, countless Tentacruels that will poison you if you get anywhere near their territory which is just about everywhere, Cloysters that will freeze you into a glacier if you touch them, Feraligatr if you get too close will bite you, and Carvanas and Sharpedos that will chase you if they spot you. This will be final dare for the next chapter if he stops holding a grudge against me. Sigh...Revenge is sweet!"**

**Paul: **I doubt you'll answer this, but Twinleaffan124 I got a question for you; Why do you hate me? Seriously. What did I do?

**Me: **Hmm...I wonder if she'll answer. T'ill then, _*pushes button and pool appears* _good luck. Please don't die okay?

**Paul: **Why on Earth would I do that?

_(Paul jumps in and starts swimming. Lanturn shocks him and Carvanas and Sharpedos spot him, then begin to chase him. He makes it to the other side alive.)_

**Everyone:** _*applause*_

**Paul:** Oh. My. God. It's finally over.

**Me:** For now. Alright, **Dragonlion** asks everyone: **"What song describes you best? Sort of like what you think your theme song would be."**

**Meowth:** Wow...

**Dawn:** Yeah...

**Me:** Huh?

**Harley:** No ones in danger right now...It's like...

**Drew:** The first time...Ever.

**Me:** ...Your right.

**Ash:** I think mine would be Eye of the Tiger by Survivor.

**Misty:** I can see it. Mine would be, When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down, maybe?

**Jessie:** If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland and Katy Perry.

**James:** Same with Jessie. We disguise ourselves alot.

**Meowth:** Bad Day by Daniel Powter. I'm so unlucky sometimes.

**Brock:** Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble.

**Gary:** Get Close by Call the Cops.

**Me:** I love that song! It's freaking awesome!

**Gary:** Exactly.

**May:** Ether Smile by Uncle Kracker or According To You by Orianthi.

**Harley:** Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner

**Drew: **Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz

**Paul:** I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.

**Me:** Alright, that wraps things up here. Until next time!

* * *

**With the song thing, I swear I had writers block xD So I just looked through some songs on my iPod and some on the radio(:**


	8. Interview: Rated M? True or False?

**MAJOR NOTICE: I have received messages and have seen people in some reviews say that I haven't done their dares yet. I do apologize for that, but I'm going in order and I can't write fast enough to keep up with the reviews that are flooding in. I promise I will be getting all your dares up. It just takes a little time. Soo, I'm going to be working for hours to get more chapters done and post them all up so I'm not behind anymore(: Again guys, so sorry that your dares are taking a while to get done!**

**Also, In case you didn't read the previous chapter which I posted about an hour before this, read it(:  
**

* * *

**Random Guy:** …_*whistles*_

_(All the people being interviewed stare at the Random Guy sitting in the place of the Interviewer.)_

**Ash:** Umm…Hi?

**Random Guy:** Hi._ *Continues whistling*_

**Dawn:** Sorry to interrupt your…whistling, but…Um-

**Paul:** Dude, why are you here?

**Random Guy: **The interviewer left to do something and told me to sit here and do some interview thing.

**Harley: **So…She just decided to go somewhere…And leave a stranger in charge of us and the interview?

**Random Guy:** Righty-O.

**Misty: **We're free!

_(Everyone runs for the door and opens it. A line of fire stops them from getting beyond the door. A Flareon appears on the opposite side of the fire, glaring.)_

**Brock:** Gah! So close!

_(Everyone goes back and sits down. The Random Guy keeps whistling for a few minutes before Gary speaks.)_

**Gary: **Are you gonna start the interview or what?

**Random Guy:** When do I do that?

_(Everyone stares)_

**Jessie: **This is ridiculous!

**May:** No kidding! This guy is an idiot.

**Jessie:** Not that! It's ridiculous that the interviewer didn't leave me in charge. I'm a great host!

**Meowth:** For the love of-

_(Everyone argues)_

**Misty: **Alright guy-who's-name-I-don't-know. Your suppose to start the interview now.

**Random Guy: **Naw. I don't feel like it right now. Your arguing is quite entertaining.

_(Paul gets annoyed and stands up, walking over to the Random Guy. He grabs the collar of his shirt with his fist and holds the other up to the Random Guys face.)_

**Paul:** Start. The. Interview. I want to go home.

**Random Guy:** _*Looks at Paul, petrified*_ O-Okay.

_(Everyone gets quite and the interview beings.)_

**Random Guy: **Okay…Hi readers. I'm the interview person, the original host is getting a few things for a dare made by one of your fellow readers and I will be going…er- out of order on the dares a bit. We're actually just skipping Silver Spirals, saving it to the end of the chapter. The host went to get someone. We have a few questions from **thelivingtunic**,-

**Paul: **Oh crap...

**Random Guy: **_*continues*_ Has a few questions so to start: **"Brock, I've seen a [legitimate] screenshot of you with your eyes open, and your eyes looked EXACTLY THE SAME as a Slowbro's! Are you somehow related to a slowbro?"**

**Brock:** Nope…Not that I know of anyways.

**Random Guy: "Meowth, Your really funny and all, but unfortunately I like Persian better. Do you ever feel like trying to steal Pikachu is hopeless? Because you never give up..."**

**Meowth:** Did you really have to add the whole Persian thing? If you just heard something break that was the rest of my self-esteem. But, no. We'll get the Pikachu some day.

**Ash:** Yeah. Keep thinking that.

**Random Guy: "Harley, I get that your the biggest fruit loop this side of ANYWHERE, but just WHY do you have a Wigglytuff? I mean, May's Munchlax has got nothin on Wigglytuff, but still. I think we could find other fruit loops who wouldn't use Wigglytuff..."**

**Harley: **I'm offended! I have Wiglytuff because its adorably dangerous.

**Paul:** Yeah, that's soo not fruit-loop-ish.

**Harley: **Watch it emo kid.

**Random Guy: "Drew, I don't like you! Why do you look like a cabbage?... THINK FAST! -throws angry Poliwrath at Drew's head-"**

**Drew:** _*Gets hit with a cabbage*_ What the f-

**Random Guy:** Hold it! The Interviewer left a note saying, _"If any of them curse I have to raise the rating. So tell me who makes me raise the rating and I will kill them with my bare hands once it's allowed. Hugs to everyone, Interviewer."_

**Drew:**...Fruit.

**Brock:** Good save.

**Dawn:** Okay, this just struck me...What is the interviewers name anyways?

**Misty: **Good question.

**Gary:** Hmm...Maybe it's-

**Random Guy:** Moving along, Drew answer the question.

**Drew:** I don't look like a cabbage. End of story.

**Random Guy: thelivingtunic** also has a dare: **"Paul, Haha! I'm on your list! I didn't even try, you know that? I dare you to get dipped in a huge vat of butter!"**

**Paul:** You have got to be kidding me.

_(Paul stands up to do the dare but the Random Guy doesn't do anything.)_

**Gary:** Umm...You need to get the vat of butter in here.

**Random Guy:** How do I do that?

**Misty:** Did she not leave you the remote?

**Random Guy:** Umm...What does it look like?

**Misty:** It looks like a remote. That's what it looks like.

**Random Guy:**...Oh! Yeah. She gave it to me. _*Takes out remote and presses button; Vat of butter appears*_

**Misty:** Jesus, was it that difficult?

_(Paul gets in the vat of butter and the room is quite till he gets out.)_

**Paul:** Well that was disgusting.

**Random Guy: "May, If I give you five dollars will you give me your Munchlax? I WANT ONE."**

**May: **Sorry, Not for sale.

**Random Guy: "Dawn, What's your favorite pokemon? and your not allowed to say one you already have, or Pikachu!"**

**Dawn:** Skitty! It's so cute.

**Random Guy: "Gary, I like you. Here's 10 dollars... PSYCHE! Haha! But really. I DO like you."**

**Gary:** Thanks...I think. But, what do I have to do?

**Random Guy:** Nothing I guess. Next is a few dares from **Poliwhirl42**...Oh, right the chick who left me in charge said she wanted to do this one. She's picking up the people who are involved in this one, so she'll have to do it when she get's here. So from **Twinleaffan124**-

**Paul**_(to Gary)_: How bad would a Flareon's Flamethrower hurt me?

**Gary:** Probably not as much as this chick's dare.

**Random Guy:** _*Ahem!*_ **Twinleaffan124's cousin** has a dare for Barry:** "She dares Barry to sing Come Back To Me by David Cook in public, dedicate the song to Dawn...on a stage just like in the Twinleaf Festival only with headlights and you need to play the electric guitar too, with...his parents and the paparazzi watching...just because people watching "Challenging A Towering Figure" in Youtube says Barry sings very well... and he needs to wear the outfit he wore in my Contest dare..."**

_(Barry comes in from the closet)_

**Barry: **I'm on it!_ *leaves*_

_(Everyone blinks)_

**Paul:** How long was he in there?

**Ash:** Umm-

_(Random Guy turns on the TV and everyone watch's Barry; The girls watch with hearts in their eyes. When the song is over YouTube reviews flood in with positive comments. Barry comes back half an hour later.)_

**Misty, May, and Dawn:** You were so amazing!

**Dawn:** It was all for me too! _*Hugs Barry*_

**Random Guy: Twinleaffan124's cousin** has alot more...This time all for Paul.

**Paul:** I want to say the F-word so bad right now.

**May:** Don't! She'll raise the ratings and then she'll kill you.

**Paul:** That's basically the only reason I won't say it.

**Random Guy**: ...I think I'll just read the whole dare to you guys:

**_"My Cousin: _**_Since I loathe Paul more than my cousin does...(this is my cousin not me!) I dare him to get inside a pot of boiling Cheese Fondue for a whole minute!_

**_Me: _**_Wow...she's even more evil than I am... Another dare for Paul by my cousin again:_

_**My Cousin:** That wasn't enough to satisfy me so I want you to get beat up by my cousin's Infernape and Absol, plus the Hariyama that beat you up earlier, plus a Rhyperior and a Golem! Try not to die so she can give you more life threatening dares..._

_**Me:** Ouch...That has got to hurt. Even though I hate Paul I kinda feel sorry for him...kinda. Another dare? How many favors do I owe you for? (sigh) You might want yo brace yourself Paul..._

_**My Cousin:** I dares you to poison yourself and get stung by Vespiquens and Combees, and get scratched by Meowths, Persians, Glameows, Puruglys, Scythers, Scizors, and Skarmorys._

_**Me:** I am so not asking you for anymore favors cousin..._

_**My cousin:** You still have one more favor._

_**Me:** Yeah yeah...She dares Paul to beat himself up with Misty's mallet and with a gu...! No you cannot kill him!_

_**My cousin:** Awww...But I hate him..._

_**Me: **She doesn't want to raise the rating so think of something else! Kapeesh?_

_**My cousin: **Fine...I dare Paul to die his hair hot pink! And wear a pink dress and pink shoes, and carry a pink handbag and he needs to act girly and stuff and host a tea party, and play with Barbie dolls, and sew cute clothes, and could you have a picture taken and send it to me to put in my facebook acount?"_

**Everyone:** _*Silently stares at Random Guy with freaked out eyes*_

**Paul:** ...I'm not sure how to respond to that..

**May: **I'm sure you'll be okay. The Interview chick wouldn't make you do anything that would kill you.

**Paul:** I know but...This is just...as Cabbage Boy over their said, 'Fruit'ing ridiculous.

**Random Guy:** I kinda like the dare.

**Paul:** Ugh.

_(Paul stands up and stands in boiling cheese fondue.)_

**Paul:** In case anyone was wondering, this is really disgusting.

_(Paul gets out after one minute is up. Infernape, Absol, Hariyama, Rhyperior and Golem appear and start simoltaniasly beating Paul till he falls to his knees.)_

**James:** That looks extremely painful.

**May:** Well I'm sure it doesn't feel good! I hope he's alright.

**Drew: **Why do you care?

**May:** Why do you care that I care?

**Harley: **O! Girl you got him there. _*High fives May*_

**Paul:** Done...With that part anyways.

_(Paul get scratched by Meowths, Persians, Glameows, Puruglys, Scythers, Scizors, and Skarmorys.)_

**May:** You can do it. Almost done!

**Paul:** I freaking hope it's almost done!

_(Vespiquens and Combees fly in from the window and aim their stingers at Paul.)_

**Dawn: **Wait! Aren't those-

_(The Vespiquens and Combees stab Paul with their stingers and he lets out a scream of sheer pain.)_

**Everyone:** Paul!

**Dawn:** Those are poisonous!

_(Paul falls to the ground and the Pokemon leave; Everyone runs over to his side except for the Random Guy who is texting on his phone.)_

**May:** Paul!

**Dawn:** Wake up!

**Ash:** Dude, can you hear me?

**Gary: **_*snaps figures in front of his face* _Come on, man!

**Brock:** _*checks Paul's pulse*_ This is bad.

**Misty:** What do we do-

_(The original Interviewer walks in.)_

**Me**_(to someone on the other side of the door)_: Alright stay their for the next dares you guys. _*Looks at everyone and a beat up Paul and pauses*_...Twinleaffan124 sent in a dare?

**May:** Didn't you read them? Paul's dying.

**Me:** No! I only read the first few...The guy was suppose to-_*Spots Random Guy*_

**Random Guy:** Hey.

**Me:** ...IM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!

_(Random Guys gets freaked out and starts running. Interviewer pins him to a wall)_

**Me: **Do you know how hard it was to keep this story T rated! Huh? Do you? You think it was easy? No. No it wasn't! I wanted to kill some of them myself but did I? No! Because I need a friggen job! You just had to go and get Paul killed! What kind of _IDIOT_ doesn't know a life-threatening dare when he sees won? I told you. I friggen told you, not to do anything that may kill any of them. I'm going to lose my job! Do you know how hard it is to get a job in this economy? VERY HARD!

_(Everyone stares at the Interviewer in fear and shock)_

**Random Guy:** I'm sorry! I didn't sign up for this, you put me here!

**Me:** I asked you and you said you would do it! And guess what? Now that this story is M, I'm going to kill you.

**Random Guy:** Please...If your going to kill me make it fast...

**Me:** Hoooo, no. I'm going to make it slow and painful. First I'm going to-

**May:** Wait! He's breathing!

_(Everyone looks over at where May and Brock are holding Paul.)_

**Me: **He is?

**Misty: **May's right!

**Paul:** W-where am I?

**Me:** _*sighs in relief*_ So...This story is still..._*sighs in a hopeful tone*_ rated T!

**Random Guy:** Thank. You. God. _*Runs away*_

**Me:** Paul? You going to be alright?

**Paul:** If I am...I'm going to kill you for leaving.

**Misty:** No kidding. That guy was a complete moron. Where did you find him?

**Me:** He was standing outside._ *shrugs* _I'm sorry.

**Paul: **I almost died and your_ sorry_?

**Me: **Yep. Now lets get back to this interview! We have a dare from **Silver Spiral**. Leaf, come on in!

_(Leaf walks in)_

Gary: Oh, hey Leaf!

**Me: Silver Spiral dares you to kiss Leaf.**

**Gary: **No problem. _*kisses Leaf*_

**Me:** I'm shocked...No complaining? I'm so proud! This is why your my favorite. Okay, **Silver Spiral** also dares: **"Drew, Ash and Gary have to fight a Kabutops without Pokemon. Or weapons. So literally you have to fight it with your bare hands and wits."**

**Ash:** Aha! Wild Kabutops are extinct.

**Me: **Right. Wild ones. Mine is caught and tamed.

**Drew:** Where did you get one?

**Me:** I'm pretty tight with this scientist that specializes in...Wait, why should I explain? This is my story.

**Paul:** It really bothers me that we break the fourth wall.

**May: **Malcolm in the Middle did it all the time _*shrugs*_.

**Paul:** Why do you think there aren't anymore new seasons?

**Me: **All this talk about breaking the fourth wall is just making things worse. So...Drew, Ash, Gary. Do your stuff.

_(Interviewer sends out Kabutops.)_

**Me: **While they do that, Harley you have been dared by **Silver Spiral** to: **"Go surfing with an insane Gyrados"** and** Paul: "Paul, get to hmm, GO FIGHT ALL OF THE POKEMON YOU EVER RELEASED!"**

**Paul: **Everytime. Every freaking time.

**Harley:** Haha! Mine's not as bad as yours! Spiral likes me best!

**Paul: **Shut. Up.

_(Harley goes surfing with Gyrados; Paul is in a corner getting beat by his former Pokemon. Ash, Gary, and Drew are still fighting Kabutops, Drew ducks as Kabutops almost cuts his head off. Team Rocket sighs.)_

**Misty: **What's wrong?

**James:** We haven't gotten anything from the reviewers for chapters.

**Dawn: **Isn't that a good thing?

**May:** Yeah, I'm kinda of happy people aren't giving me many. And that the ones who are seem to not hate me.

**Jessie:** But I want to be a star! It just means that the guy twerps are more popular then us.

**Dawn: **You make it sound like a competition-

**Jessie:** Because it is!

**Brock:** I'm a guy...And I'm still here.

**Meowth: **It's because those guys have millions of fangirls.

**James: **Fangirls. They will be the death of us all.

_(Harley walks over, done with his dare. Paul limps over and collapses on the couch next to May and Brock.)_

**May:** You okay, Paul?

**Paul:** I just got beat up...I'm thinking not.

**Brock: **Hey Interviewer, two questions. One, how many chapters will this story be? And two, What's your name?

**Me:** Not sure. Till I get bored. And my name is-

_(Gary, Ash, and Drew yell in victory.)_

**Drew: **Yes!

**Ash:** Who's awesome?

**Gary:** I am.

**Me:** Bravo. Was that fun of what?

**Drew: **Your Pokemon almost chopped my head off.

**Me:** Well he didn't. Tracey! Bring in the peroxide!

_(Tracey runs in and sprinkles peroxide on Ash, Gary, Harley, Drew, and Paul.)_

**Drew: **What the-

**Me:** We're out of time! By everyone see you next chapter!

* * *

**Kinda long xD. Bittersweet I guess. Lots to read, but it looks so sloppy if it's all on one chapter Dx. Hope you guys liked it. What did you think about Paul's near death experiences? And the whole May-being-mad-at-Drew-and-talking-more-to-Paul-causing-Drew-to-be-super-jealous thing? I think it's kinda interesting in a relationship twisted kinda way(:  
**


	9. Interview: Rated M? False! Moving On

**Me:** Hello people of America, Philippines, Canada, Australia, The Middle East, and everywhere else around the world who are reading!

**James: **You make it sound like this story is famous or something.

**Meowth:** Yeah, this isn't on NBC or anything.

**Me:** Maybe I like to dream! And…Shut up. We're going to start this chapter off with a dare from **Poliwhirl42**. I feel bad I didn't get to the dares last chapter. So my apologizes! Here we go: **"All of the girls have to engage in a pie-eating contest! And a very messy one, too haha. Make sure you include cherry pie, I don't know why but I love cherry pie way too much ok that was kind of random lol. And I got it, at the end (it doesn't matter who wins), each one of their crushes (remember to use the lie detector xD!) has to kiss them with the pie mess on their faces haha."**

**May: **Pie? Great! I'm starving!

**Misty:** Me too. When was the last time we ate?

**Ash:** Back in Chapter 6.

**Paul:** Breaking the fourth wall. Again.

_(Tracey rolls in a cart full of pies, mostly cherry. The girls sit at a long table on the stage.)_

**Me:** Ready, Begin!

_(The girls start eating, messily of course. By the end, May wins.)_

**Me:** And the winner is, May!

**Ash: **No surprise there.

**Brock:** _*chuckles*_ Nope.

Me: And for some romantic fun _*grins evilly*_. Time for crushes and kisses! This is just like watching Drop Dead Diva! God, will they give Jane/Fred a chance._ *Grumbles*_. Anyways...Who's going to make this easy on me and just say who they like?

**Everybody:** _*Silence*_

**Me: **God, that figures. Well then, I'll just tell people to kiss.

**May**_(to Misty, Dawn, and Jessie)_**: **Which is worse?

**Misty:** I was just thinking that...

**Dawn:** At this point, telling who my crush is might be better.

**Jessie:** Agreed.

**Me: **Well, I kinda of already know who you guys like. Or who most of the readers think you like. So I'll just say it. Ash, kiss Misty.

**Ash: **_*blushes* _Why do you assume that?

**Brock:** How could you not?

_(Ash and Misty kiss for about 15 seconds.)_

**Brock and Me:** Pokeshipping FTW!

**Me:** And for Jessie, James is going to kiss you.

**James:** _*smiles and kisses Jessie*_ I'm liking this dare.

**Me:** I love it too! Okay for Dawn...Oh goodness. I have no idea. Twinleaffan124 would kill me if Paul kiss you...But there are some readers out there who like you both. So it's your lucky day. Your getting kissed by Paul and Barry! Tracey! Bring Barry.

**Barry**_(walks in and runs up to Dawn, kissing her.)_**: ** Cherry pie?

**Dawn: **Aha, yeah. _*blushing*_

**Me:** Paul's turn.

_(Paul pushes Barry a few inches away and kisses Dawn for about 13 seconds.)_

**Dawn:** Wow...

**Me:** That was cute!

_(Barry hits Paul with two mallets thrice.)_

**Paul:** Dude! What the heck?

**Barry: **Twinleaffan124's dare.

**Paul: **Of course it is.

**Me: **And May's turn! I think we all know this one.

**Everyone**_**(**except May, Drew, and Paul_)**: **Drew.

**May:** Your kidding right? I'm not doing it. I'll kiss anyone else.

**Drew: **Alright, that's it. What's your deal?

**May:** I don't know what your talking about.

**Drew:** You've been mad at me since Chapter 6! Because I paused on one question. You know what? You should know your more important to me than contests. Than pretty much anything. Why your acting like this is beyond me. We kissed before on a dare and there wasn't an issue.

**Paul: **You broke the fourth wall.

**Drew**_(to Paul)_**:** And you, shut up and keep away from May! Got it?

**May:** Drew-

_(Drew kisses May to shut her up; The kiss lasts for about 20 seconds.)_

**Everyone:** _*Applause*_ Woo!

**Ash:** Finally!

**Brock and Harley: **Life has meaning again!

**Paul:** I wasn't even going near her but whatever. _*claps*_

**Me, Brock, and Harley:** Contestshipping!

**May: **_*blushing*_ Did you mean all that Drew?

**Drew: **_*smiling* _Every word.

**Me:** Adorable! Unfortunately we have to move on, But we have a special guest! Solidad, come on in.

_(Solidad walks in and smiles at everyone)_

**Drew and May: **Solidad?

**Harley:** Solidad!

**Solidad: **Hey guys.

**Me: **The dare from **Poliwhirl42** who _dares Harley and Solidad to kiss._

**Harley and Solidad:** _*gets nervous and blushes*_

**May: **Wow...Who knew Harley could get embarrassed?

**Drew: **Yeah, especially after he didn't seem nervous or anything when he dressed up like _you_, May.

**May:** We just made up. Don't ruin it.

**Me:** Come on! We're wasting precious time! I have a lot of writing to do, you know?

**Paul:** Breaking the fourth wall.

**Me: **Shut up.

_(Solidad and Harley kiss)_

**Drew:** My eyes!

**May: **It burns!

**Ash:** You guys are really over reacting.

**Dawn: **Yeah, it's really cute!

**Brock:** You got to remember, May and Drew see Solidad like an older sister or mother-figure sometimes. Then throw in the fact that Harley deceives them both and that's how they see it.

**Harley:** Y-you...Wow.

**Solidad: **I guess my purpose is done. By everyone! _*waves and leaves*_

**Harley:**_ *still standing*_ Wow.

**Me:** Okay. **MidnightheartxXx **has a dare for Paul: **"Go jump into a big huge bowl of fish and other gross things and try to convince some random girl its 'the new rave!'"**

**Drew:** Yes! Not me for once! Have fun Pauly.

**Paul:** I don't see why you complain about this girl. She doesn't try to kill you.

_(Paul jumps into a huge fish bowl.)_

**Paul:** The fish are cool, but why the heck is there an old boot and dead snakes in here?

**Me: **Hence, the words 'gross things'.

**Paul:** Right._*Gets out* _If you smell something weird, it's probably me.

**Me: MidnightheartxXx **also asks: **"Paul, is there a girl you like? Also what do you think of Ikarishipping? Coldcoffeshipping and comashipping?"**

**Paul:** Kind of.

**May:**...And she is?

**Paul:** I don't have to answer that. She just asked if I did.

**Meowth:** Clever.

**Paul:** And what the heck are those three ships? The only ships I know are the ones you told us a few chapters ago...Oh crud, now I'm breaking the fourth wall.

**Me:** Ikarishipping is the pairing of you and Dawn. Coldcoffeeshipping is the pairing of you and Barry. And Comashipping is the pairing of you and Ash.

**Ash: **Comashipping is never going to happen. Period.

**Paul: **I'm not gay! So it's pretty easy to say I would hate Coldcoffeeshipping and Comashipping. Less we forget I also HATE both Ash and Barry.

**Harley:** I don't know, I saw a few FanFics of you and Ash that were kinda sweet.

**Everyone:** _*stares at Harley*_

**Harley: **What?

**Gary:** I'm going to ask this once. Are you gay?

**Harley:** No!

**Ash: **Do you happen to be insane?

**Harley:** No!

**Brock:** What's your FanFiction account? I'll have to read your stories!

**Harley:** I'm not much of a writer, I'm more of a reviewer. But it's CacturneAssassin.

**Me: **_*Ahem*_ And Ikarishipping?

**Paul:** Not as horrible as the others. Doubt it would happen though.

**Dawn: **Really? Why do you say that?

**Paul:** Umm... _*blushes*_

**Me:** Alright **MidnightheartxXx** dares Gary: **"Go dress up as Harley and impersonate him the whole chapter!"**

**Gary:** I think this is the first person to hate me.

**Me: **Looks like it. Go change, Tracey put the clothes in the changing room.

**Gary: **Whatever.

_(Gary goes back to change.)_

**Me: **Okay, while he does that lets do some stuff from** BeatHimUpQuietly**. He has a question for Paul: **"How long is this 'list' you speak of? Am I on it?"**

**Paul:** At this point, it's pretty long. And not at this moment, but do you really want to be?

_(Gary comes out, looking like a Cacturne.)_

**Me:** Don't you look like a hunk.

**Gary:** Shut up.

**Harley: **I pull it off better.

**Me:** Perfect time Gary,** BeatHimUpQuietly dares you to hug Brock**. Tightly.

**Gary:** What's with the gay dares, lately? _*Hugs Brock tightly for 10 seconds*_

**Me: BeatHimUpQuietly** has a question for May: **"What was your favorite contest that you competed in, and why? :D"**

**May:** Hi bestfrand! My favorite would probably be my first. Sure I lost, but it was such a great experience.

**Me: **Next we have...Oh! **Poliwhirl42** again, this time with a dare for James: **"James has to pick either Jessie, Cassidy, or Jessibelle and take them out on a romantic date. Come on, James- I know you have money stashed somewhere in that estate of yours/your family's! xD"**

**James:** Jessie. Hands down. Jessibelle would drive me up a wall and Cassidy would make me suicidal.

**Jessie:** Aw, James!

**Me:** You two have fun! Tracey will be your escort to make sure you don't run off though.

_(Jessie and James leave with Tracey.)_

**Me: Poliwhirl42** also has a dare for Brock: **"Brock-o has to call up Suzie on the phone and ask her out. If she accepts, then they can go out on a date AND she wins a Breeder's trophy, magazine photoshoot, etc. provided by ol' Poli here. If she rejects him, then send Tracey to deliver her a personal telegram- one that consists of a banana cream pie being thrown at her face. And if Zane is there, he can get a pie thrown at his face as well! Hmpph! LOL. Can't wait for the next chapter! -Poli"**

**Brock:** Oh! This is going to be fun!

**Me: **Yep, here's my cellphone.

**Brock**_(calls Suzie and she answers_)**: **Suzie?

**Suzie:** Brock?

**Brock:** Hey, I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight.

**Suzie: **Brock..._*sigh*_ Your a great guy, but you know I'm with Zane...

**Brock**_(sadly)_**:** Oh...Alright.

**Suzie:** I'm sorry Brock.

_(Brock hangs up)_

**Me:** I'm guessing that didn't go well...Tracey!

_(Tracey runs in)_

**Me:** Could you do me a favor?

**Tracey**_(laughs)_**:** I've done about 500 of them. One more won't hurt.

**Me: **Thanks, take a creme pie or two to this address _*gives paper* _and throw a creme pie at the girl Suzie's face and if Zane is there, throw one at him too.

**Tracey: **Can do. _*leaves*_

**May:** Brock? You going to be okay?

**Brock:** Yeah...Re-opening old wounds isn't a joy though.

**Me: **Sorry Brock. Poliwhirl42 didn't mean for you to feel bad, I'm sure.

**Brock:** I know. Thanks for trying though Poli. _*smiles weakly*_

**Me:** Alright **Aquara Rose** has a dare for Harley:** "Harley, you're such an idiot. I mean, you tried to deceive May! Argh... I wanna kill you, but I'll refrain for this dare. So instead you get to dress up as Ursula from the Little Mermaid! The real costume!"**

**Harley: **Thank God your refraining. But...I don't want to dress up like her! She's evil and fat!

**Paul: **It doesn't bother you that you have to dress like a chick? Actually, don't answer that.

_(Harley leaves to change in the dressing room.)_

**Me: **Okay, **Aquara Rose** actually has a dare for everyone: **"Now everybody else can join him! Paul's getting dressed up as Mickey Mouse, Ash can be um, Stitch! Gary, you can be be Timon. Drew, since you've had it tough, you can be Prince Charming. May, you get to be Cinderella, Dawn can be Alice and Misty can be Ariel. Good? Good!"**

**Harley**_(comes back out)**: **_So...How do I look?

**Everyone:**_ *bursts into laughter*_

**Harley:** Yeah. Who cares what you guys think, I think it's flattering on me.

**Me:** Okay, since there's a lot of you, one of you go to the Dressing Room, one go in the closet, and the rest go to the bathrooms out in the hall. My Flareon will be watching the doors, so don't even think about making a run for it.

**May:** The Flareon was yours?

**Me:** Yep.

**Jessie: **It almost burned us!

**Me:** You tried to escape didn't you?

**James:** No...

**Paul:** Yes.

**Me: **That's why. Now those who have to dress up...Do your thing.

_(Dawn takes the Dressing Room, Ash takes the closet; Misty and May go to the girls bathroom and Paul, Drew, and Gary go into the guys bathroom. They all come back in a matter of seconds.)_

**Me:** You all look very...Animated.

**Paul:** Haha.

**Dawn**_(plays with Paul's mouse ears)_**:** I still think you look adorable, Paul!

**May:** Drew, You don't look to shabby.

**Me: **Aquara Rose also thinks the claustrophobic thing was-

**Gary**_(tackles Interviewer)_**:** Shut up!

**May: **Claustrophobia thing?

**Drew**_(nervously)_**:** She was kidding. The coffee went to the Interviewers head.

**Brock:** That was close.

**Me:** Gary! Get off me!

_(Gary gets up and helps the Interviewer up.)_

**Me:** Thank you, now please sit down. We actually have a dare for you Gary from **grayheart1233: "Since Gary thinks he is so great he should battle Ash and Brock at the same time."**

**Gary:** Easy.

**Ash:** What do you mean 'easy'?

**Gary:** Just that.

**Brock: **Oh! It's on.

_(Gary, Ash, and Brock go onto the stage and get ready for battle.)_

**Me: **Okay, one Pokemon each. Gary gets two to make it a little more fair.

**Gary:** Alright, I choose Umbreon and Blastoise.

**Ash:** Pikachu!

**Brock:** Croagunk, go!

_(They start the battle.)_

**Me: **Real quick, **grayheart1233** has a question for Misty: **"Do you think you could beat May at a Pokemon Contest?"**

**Misty:** Probably not. May tells me their really hard.

**May: **Well you might be able to if you gave it a try. _*smiles*_

_(Back to the battle.)_

**Ash: **Pikachu, Thunder!

**Gary:** Dodge and use Shadow Ball!

_(Pikachu gets hit by Shadow Ball but shakes it off and charges at Umbreon again, ramming it with a quick attack.)_

**Gary: **Umbreon!

_(Umbreon stands up only to be slammed into by Croagunks tackle. Umbreon faints.)_

**Gary:** Blastoise, Rapid Spin!

_(Blastoise uses Rapid Spin on Brock's Croagunk and KO's it; Gary returns Umbreon.)_

**Ash:** Pikachu, quick, Bolt Tackle!

_(Pikachu slams into Blastoise, Knocking it out.)_

**Me:** Ash wins. And Brock.

**Misty:** Not to surprise.

**Me:** Okay we have a few questions from **iluvpokemon101**. Starting with this one for Ash: **"Why have you never caught any of the random Pokemon you find?"**

**Ash: **Well, I...That's a good question.

**Misty:** So answer it.

**Ash:** I can't, I don't really know.

**Me: iluvpokemon101** has a...statement for Harley: **"Harley scares me...just fyi"**

Harley: Love you too.

**Me: iluvpokemon101 **has another question for Ash: **"Are you aware of the many girls in the show who like you?"**

**Ash: **Like...?

**Everyone: **_*sweatdrops*_

**Brock: **Calm down everyone. He's got a bad case of denseness.

**Ash: **I am not dense!

**Misty: **Yes you are.

**Me: iluvpokemon101** has a question for Brock: **"Do you feel sad that a lot of times in the new series you are left out? Like in the movies you get left behind while Ash does something epic and Dawn does...something i don't pay attention to her (srry Dawn :P)"**

**Brock:** Well it's not great. I don't feel upset about it though.

**Me:** Alright and** iluvpokemon101 wants me to give Tracey a cookie.** Tracey!

**Tracey**_(walks in)_**:** Yeah?

**Me: **Have a cookie. _*Hands Tracey a cookie*_

**Tracey: **Okay...Thank you.?_ *leaves and eats cookie*_

**Me:** Alright next is from** Twinleaffan124** dares you: **"I'm too depressed to make anyone suffer much so just give Paul a wedgie or something, and make him hit himself with this...(hands large mallet that was thrice as large as the one that Harley hit himself with)"**

**Paul**_(looks up at the ceiling)_: Thank you. God, you've answered my prayers.

**Gary: **She's still daring you.

**Paul:** Is my life at stake? No. This is the happiest I've ever been. I think I might do a twirl when all this is over...And when nobodies looking.

_(Interviewer gives Paul a wedgie and Paul hits himself with the mallet.)_

**Paul: **Done.

**Me: Pokemonrul432** dares Misty:** " I dare you to drink a whole expired gallon of Milk and then kiss Ash without brushing your teeth or vomiting."**

**Misty: **Gross!

**Ash:** Hey! I'm not that bad of a kisser.

**Misty: **Not you, the expired milk!

_(Misty chugs down the expired milk; Almost vomiting as she finishes.)_

**Ash:** Mist, you gonna be okay?

**Misty:** Yeah- Oh boy...Kiss me, quick!

_(Ash and Misty do a quick kiss and Misty pulls away, puking on the floor.)_

**Misty:** That's gross.

**Me:** Trac-

**Tracey**_(walks in)_**:** I'm on it. _*Brings in Janitor*_

_(Janitor picks up and mess and Tracey pays him.)_

**Me: Pokemonrul432**, question for Jessie: **"Who do you dislike more. Butch or Cassidy from Team Rocket 2."**

**Jessie:** Cassidy.

**Me: **That's all! We'll continue next chapter! Please read the Author's Note when you get the chance, as well!


	10. Important Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

This is probably a bit weird to do but I'm really wanting all of your opinions on the story(x And just give some updates on issues.

First I'd like to explain the situation of the story and it's reviews. I said in the previous chapter that I'm trying to catch up on dares. Which is true! At this point I'm starting on chapter 10.

However, I had this idea after seeing an older Interview story on here. It was good and I loved reading it, sad that it was over but still. I did not however, enjoy that it was pretty much 40 chapters long. That's just a bit overwhelming. Especially to newer readers who just start reading. So I'm thinking of doing a sequel after I reach chapter 11, or 12 on this one. I want your opinions on whether I should or not though(: You can vote on my profile or leave a review. Ether or. But if you do agree with it, I'd rather there not be any more dares given on this story. Sorry, I just can't keep up and finish xD But, I promise I'll end it as soon as I can and start the new story right away so you guys don't miss me. Or if you don't like me then the break should give you sometime to celebrate my absence. Again, vote on whether I should make a sequel on my profile (poll) or on a review.

Finally, I want to know if you guys think my latest chapters are funny. I kind of rushed through them so I just want to know if you laughed at all when you read Chapter 7, Chapter 8, and/or Chapter 9. which I put all of them up yesterday night and this morning. Just to make sure I don't lose my touch!

Oh! I want to take this moment and say you guys are awesome! Thank you for the amazingly hilarious reviews and the heartwarming ones to.

Love,

Interviewer/SIYLF/Shipping Is Your Latest Fashion/ *****

* * *

**Dawn: **Man! Even in a letter she won't give us her name!

**Paul: **You sound shocked.

**Drew:** Yeah, well it was a good try.

**Paul: **She's crazy if she thinks I'm coming back for a sequel.

**Meowth:** Yep. I think we've learned out lesson.

**Gary:** _*Chucks a pillow at them*_ Shut up.

**Ash: **Yeah, we're all trying to sleep.

**Misty:** This is the only time we get to sleep. I'd like to take advantage of that.

**James**(Whispers to Jessie who's sleeping on his shoulder)**:** Twerps need to shut up.

**Jessie: **Mhm.

**May: **Drew, stop moving your shoulder. I'm tired.

**Harley**_(asleep)_**:** Wiggletuff…I love you.

**Brock:** Umm…Okay?


End file.
